Dear Diary
by FlyingOranges
Summary: Oh. My. God. I lost it. And then James found it. And now he knows all my deep dark.. well.. not deep or dark as such, just more embarassing than anything.. BUGGER! ALLY! LENA! GET HERE NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday 1****st**** September**

**Hogwarts Express**

**11:04am**

Ok. I officially feel stupid. Alice suggested this, committing my innermost thoughts and feelings to parchment, it surprises me sometimes, but I still actually listen to her, and more often than not take her advice.

This is precisely why I am writing all this down in a book. And because the train-ride is beginning to bore me a little. I am Lily Ann-Marie Evans, 16 years old, long curly red hair, green eyes, prefect and with a strong aversion to a certain toe-rag who otherwise goes by the name James Potter.

It's a love-hate relationship.

Or so he claims.

He's been chasing me for three years now, ever since he hit puberty and started wanting to kiss the hell out of every walking, talking half good-looking girl he saw. For some reason he doesn't do it quite so much as Sirius Black, his best friend, but then I suppose Black is sort of in a league of his own…

I'm rambling.

But yeah. I hate his egotistical, stuck-up, painfully nice arse. And always will.

And anyway I hav- had a boyfriend. Oh yeah. I was going out with Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff, he's always been dead nice to me and all, but then he wanted me to sleep with him, classic much, and I said no, so he stormed off telling me it was over and started getting off with some Ravenclaw bird named Chang. I never did find out her first name. Something stupid beginning with a 'C' anyway.

Not like I care. I mean, I was never serious about Amos, but he was nice to me, and good at Arithmancy, and it's Alice's fault I took that and since she wouldn't help me with the homework I had to have someone help.

Because that is the one lesson I just can't do.

I'm awful at it. I have a complex; if I don't see the point of something I won't be able to do it.

Oh here come the rest of the prefects, Remus Lupin, he's the other one from Gryffindor 6th year, and even though he's friends with Potter he's really nice. Possibly because he's more bookish and shy than the rest of them.

And he has a problem with something once a month and I have a fair few vague ideas about what it could be but honestly, I think if he wanted me to know he would have told me, so I haven't looked into it too closely.

Because after all it's his business.

Anyway he's coming over so I better go or he'll think I'm a freak.

Love Lily.

* * *

**Saturday 1****st**** September**

**Hogwarts Express**

**15:47pm**

It's my break from patrolling the train and the only word I can think of to say is 'ow'.

Some second years were having a fight and since Remus mysteriously disappeared I had to break it up, I got a nasty punch to my stomach and a bad nose bleed but other than that I'm fine. And all of the second year fighters have been charmed into different compartments on the train and are facing detention as soon as we get to school and I find out what house their in. And they'll lose points too.

The up-side is that Potter has not yet cornered me and tried to force me into going out with him. I'm not sure why I consider than an up-side to getting beaten up by 12 year olds but hey.

According to Remus, Potter really does like me, he spent the best part of our rounds trying to make me just agree to give Potter a chance.

That'll be the day I fail a potions exam, get less than an E in Transfiguration and lose my prefects badge all within the space of an hour.

I so don't think so.

Honestly, it's like Remus thinks I'm going to overlook the three years of constant humiliation and hatred that he's planted on me from himself, the Marauders, (yes they named themselves that. In first year), and his fan girls.

Yes. Potter has a fanclub.

So does Black.

And Remus.

Isn't it sickening?

Unfortunately for the fourth member of their quadruple act, Peter Pettigrew does not have a fan club. And nor can I blame the girls of Hogwarts for excluding him, I'm sure he's very sweet, but he looks rather like a rat, sweats an awful lot, is very, very short, has the squeakiest voice on the planet and has a very distinctive smell.

Not that I'm intentionally being mean.

But it honestly is his own fault he doesn't wash more often.

Now you have a description of Pettigrew, lets move on to Potter, Black and Remus.

Potter is tall, about 6ft although I've never bothered to measure him properly, black hair that never seems to lie flat, hazel eyes that seem to sparkle an awful lot, which must be spellwork, because it's just not normal, and a rather nicely toned body.

I did not just write that.

But, he has a habit of playing with a snitch he nicked from the Quidditch box, and he's a chaser, not a seeker, has an annoying habit of running his hand through his hair as if to consciously make it messier and has a very annoying, unfounded, obsession with me.

Honestly, it's creepy.

Black is tall too, I doubt there're three inches in his and Potter's heights, long black hair, better kept than Potter's, a beater for our house team, grey eyes that are quite pretty I suppose and is Hogwarts own playboy.

It really is sickening.

Remus on the other hand, has sandy hair, amber eyes and is always a bit pale, he's quiet and bookish but really clever and never has a mean word for anyone other than Slytherins, and let's face it, who actually has a nice word for them anyway?

So they are the four Marauders.

I have two best friends, Alice Prewett, who's elder sister Molly left school last year, she's small and blonde with a pretty, plump round face and innocent brown eyes, she's small and quick and clever. And pulls the best puppy-dog eyes I've ever seen, and she has a boyfriend. Gryffindor's other beater Frank Longbottom. He's sweet I suppose, but not my type at all.

My other best friend is Marlene McKinnon, or Lena, as we have officially dubbed her now, she's tall and willowy with black hair, usually in a bun, and blue eyes and the most infectious smile I've ever seen. She plays the field almost as much as Sirius. Which is saying something.

Something big.

She and Alice are staring at me funny while I'm writing, I'll have to charm this thing to automatically write my thoughts or I'm going to have a seriously cramped hand.

That might have been in one of my new textbooks actually…

Ah well, I'll do it tomorrow.

Can't be bothered to go routing through my trunk right n-

**Hey Lilykins!**

Marlene McKinnon don't ever do that again, scared the life out of me. And if you want to write in my book, get your own quill, instead of stealing mi-

_Told you it was a good idea Lils_

Alice! Same applies to you, get your own quill.

**Happy now?**

Yes. What do you want anyway?

_We got bored of just watching the gabble away on parchment, Lena was getting really fidgety, so I suggested we butt in, as per usual, knowing you wouldn't mind because you love us so damn much!_

_You do, don't you Lily._

_Love us, I mean?_

No I damned well do no- Oh ok, I love you Alice, but not Marlene. She stole my quill.

_Enough rambling at Marly, I think she's gone in a sulk. Anyway the sole reason for butting in was to tell you that we'll be at school in about fifteen minutes, i.e. you need to change._

Oh right. Thanks Ally.

_My pleasure._

And sorry Lena

**Forgiven. For now.**

So toodles diary.

I have to go change now, so I can get to the sorting and then the feast… damn I'm starving.

**Oh yeah… you were so engrossed, we didn't think it would be right to disturb you when the food trolley came around… it seemed positively evil at the time to distract you so.**

MARLENE PENELOPE MCKINNON! YOU HAD BETTER BE JOKING!!

_Err… actually she's not…_

Oh god help you...

Please note that my teeth were practically gnashing at this point.

Unfortunately, being a diary, you can't hear.

That's something else I shall have to sort out.

Love Lily.

* * *

**_Author's Note: This will be my first attempt at a multiple chapter story, I don't know how or whether it's going to work but I really hope it does, and also, I don't think chapters will be coming quickly either, I haven't quite decided where this is going yet._**

**_Wish me luck_**

**_Please review_**

**_Love_**

**_Sacred Virtue_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday 1st September**

**Gryffindor Tower : Girls Dormitory**

**22:49pm**

Wow that feast was nice, no, not just nice, heavenly, pure heaven on a plate. That is so clichéd.

So anyway, Potter hasn't spoken to me at all this year, although he did wink during dinner, which sort of makes me think he hasn't completely gained a brain. Oh it's a shame. Never mind.

Lena and Alice are fast asleep and soon I'll be headed the same way, - excuse me while I yawn – because I'm tired (no duh!) and because I am planning on an excursion tomorrow. Lena and Ally don't know yet, but they will. At 7:30 tomorrow morning.

Mwuhahaha

I'm not that evil really... but it's not a bad idea actually…

So, Night Diary.

Love, Lily x

**Sunday 2nd September**

**Great Hall**

**8:25am**

Lena and Ally weren't happy with my wake-up call, can't imagine why, but I dragged them down here anyway, you know, because they love me and didn't dare refuse when I threatened to steal all their underwear and put a hover-charm on all of it so it floats around the Great Hall all day.

I'm starting to think that would be quite funny. Sadly they gave in at that, so I don't get to embarrass the hell out of them, but I might tip off Black and Potter that that might be a good idea…

I love my friends. Really, I do.

Anyway, the wake-up call went something like this.

**Me: **WAKY, WAKY!! (Throwing open the curtains and the window, so cold air hit them full on)

_Ally: _Go back to bed Lily… no classes till 'morro- ARGH! (as she got a blast of winter wind)

Lena: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PAIR UP TO I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!!

**Me: **(totally unperturbed) Get up you lazy arses, time to go outside, we're adventuring!

_Ally: _No, Lily please, we just want to sleep until at least mid-day, you know this is the day of rest and all…

**Me: **(opening their underwear drawers at this point) Fine, I'll just go practice my hover charm in the great hall then, I'm sure no one would mind, since it's your underwear I'm levitating

Lena: Lily Ann-Marie Evans, get out of my closet this second or I swear…!

**Me: **(doing a victory dance) you're awake!!

_Ally: _(grumbling) we'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes Lily, promise, now please let us wake up properly?

And so you see, my powers of persuasion won out, they met me in the common room at ten to eight, (you'd never believe that little scene took an entire ten minutes would you?) and we came down here together, both of them are now stuffing their faces with food, and I'm writing. My hand hasn't cramped yet, but it's only a matter of time, I'll go to the library this evening.

The Marauders aren't sitting far away either, so I'll update you later on interesting events diary.

And I'll think of a name for you, it feels weird calling you Diary, you have to have a proper name, I know Anne Frank named her diary Kitty, but I don't know whether Kitty suits you or not. I'll ask Ally and Lena while we're adventuring today.

Adventuring, basically means going for a walk.

Love Lily x


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday 2****nd**** September**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**13:21pm**

Potter is a prat.

Obviously, undoubtedly, undeniably the worlds most hugest prat ever!

Why, you ask?

Because, although his extreme cussing, interlinked with phrases that were so unbelievably odd that I actually think he accused Professor Kettleburn of being a grasshopper, suggested that I wasn't supposed to find out about it, he was bullying Severus again, who yes, I know is also the worlds biggest meanie-pie, but he used to be my friend.

Past tense.

Now I hate him almost as much as Potter. Possibly more.

So anyway, after I let him rant himself into silence I gave him a good talking to, at which point, although Lena will disagree, I did _not _stoop to the very low level of sticking my tongue out at him!

Ok so I might have…

But he deserved it!

Potter stared at me for a good six minutes before Black and Lupin dragged him off to the lakeside to shake some sense into him.

I'd be flattered if he didn't act like this every single time I spoke to him.

Which admittedly, isn't often.

So then I came to lunch, which I have just finished eating, and now Lena, Ally and I are going to sit down by the lake, because it's a nice day, and the squid is oh so attractive.

**Sunday 2****nd**** September**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**20:20pm**

Now, apart from seeing Potter as a prat I'm pissed off.

We had a small conversation down at the lake today, which Lena and Ally were so kind as to abandon me to.

Bitches!

**Black: **Hey Evans! You patched Snivelly up ok? Only we did want to enquire as to his whereabouts? You see we got him a gift.

Potter: Padfoot! Shut it… She's not supposed to know this year!

_Lupin: _James… you weren't going to let her know she wasn't supposed to know either, but I guess it's too late now. Sorry Lily…

(Remus returns to his book)

Potter: Moony… If I pretend I understand that it's not likely you'll explain, so I'll give up now. Sorry Flower…

Me: What for Potter? I highly doubt its for the last four years of antagonism.

**Black: **Antaga-what?

Potter: No… For Snivelly, see, I realised something, that must be why you didn't like me, 'cause I didn't like Snivelly, so, if you apologise for me, he'll let it go and you'll like me. Right?

Me: Deflate your head Potter. And deliver your own apologies, if you can get close.

Potter: But you accepted Remus' apology, wasn't it for the same thing?

Me: No…

Potter: It must have been! I think I know my friends better than you Evans.

_Lupin: _No actually Prongs, I _was_ apologising for the antagonism, which Sirius, means the same thing as harassment.

**Black: **What's harass-thingy?

_Lupin: _It's… Oh I give up!

Potter: What? Remus you're supposed to be helping me with this, it's not like I choose how I feel about….

(Here he looked at me and turned scarlet)

Me: Oh please! I gotta hand it to you though Potter, you're not a bad actor

Potter: Lily… I'm not acting.

Me: Right. Whatever.

And then I came back here. But seriously! Can you believe his nerve, it was bad enough when he was trying to make me think he liked me last year, and the year before, and the year before that, but to play it up in front of his friends? What kind of person would sink that low!

I mean, I'm not denying he's attractive, that'd be downright lying, but there are certain reasons I don't like Potter, and in my eyes, and Alice's and Marlene's they are bloody good reasons! His ego is huge and all-consuming, he's an arrogant prat and a pain in the ass, constantly and he goes through girls like he goes through socks.

Bad analogy, but true.

And I don't want to be like one of his one-night-stands, because I pride myself on my innocence. I want to actually mean something to him, and if I can't, then I won't. At all. This is the difference.

A very precise and clear difference thank you very much!

And so, until he can prove otherwise, shrink his head, win favour with McGonagall and quote me Shakespeare, he will never be able to claim that I am, as he insists he wants me to be, his girlfriend.


End file.
